icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 NAHL Season
This is the 2013-14 North American Hockey League season. This is the league's 30th season. The league 24 teams were aligned into four unbalance divisions. Each team played 60 games. Franchise changes from previous season *The Wenatchee Wild moved to Hidalgo, Texas and were renamed the Rio Grande Valley Killer Bees *The Frisco, Texas based Texas Tornado were briefly renamed the Fort Worth Brahmas and then the Lone Star Brahmas when the franchise was sold on July 27, 2013. *The franchise rights that were previously the New Mexico Mustangs were re-activated with the start of the Richfield, Minnesota based Minnesota Magicians. *The Fresno Monsters relocated to the former home of the recently departed Wenatchee Wild and assumed their name. *The Cloquet based Minnesota Wilderness started operations as an expansion franchise. *The Jamestown Ironmen went inactive for the season *Kalamazoo Jr. K-Wings announced they would not return for the 2013-14 season. *Laredo, Texas was awarded a conditional expansion franchise for the season that did not come to fruition. Standings Central Division Team GP W L OTL P GF GA y-Austin Bruins 60 40 19 1 81 189 155 x-Aberdeen Wings 60 38 18 4 80 183 140 x-Bismarck Bobcats 60 31 24 5 67 176 157 x-Minot Minotauros 60 24 33 3 51 130 165 Brookings Blizzard 60 18 34 8 44 132 206 Midwest Division Team GP W L OTL P GF GA z-Fairbanks Ice Dogs 60 45 14 1 91 215 136 x-Minnesota Wilderness 60 37 14 9 83 159 115 x-Wenatchee Wild 60 29 23 8 66 169 163 x-Kenai River Brown Bears 60 28 24 8 64 164 178 Coulee Region Chill 60 31 28 1 63 181 181 Minnesota Magicians 60 21 31 8 50 143 193 North Division Team GP W L OTL P GF GA y-Port Huron Flags 60 35 15 10 80 187 151 x-Michigan Warriors 60 30 20 10 70 178 173 x-Janesville Jets 60 32 24 4 68 171 174 x-Johnstown Tomahawks 60 28 27 5 61 167 181 Springfield Jr. Blues 60 26 26 8 60 141 160 Soo Eagles 60 25 27 8 58 149 187 South Division Team GP W L OTL P GF GA y-Amarillo Bulls 60 40 14 6 86 207 120 x-Topeka Roadrunners 60 39 15 6 84 180 122 x-Rio Grande Valley Killer Bees 60 35 18 7 77 150 121 x-Wichita Falls Wildcats 60 31 25 4 66 170 157 Lone Star Brahmas 60 23 33 4 50 136 204 Corpus Christi IceRays 60 19 31 10 48 124 178 Odessa Jackalopes 60 15 40 5 35 123 217 x-clinched playoff birth y-clinched division title z-clinched league title Robertson Cup Playoffs Format The top four teams qualify for the playoffs with the firs two rounds being based in the division. The 1 seed plays the 4 seed and the 2 seed plays the 3 seed. The divsion semifinal winners meet in the division final. The league semifinals matchup the top remaining seed against the lowest remaining seed and the 2nd remaining seed against the 3rd remaining seed. Central Division Semifinals Austin vs Minot *Austin defeated Minot 3 games to 1 , 6-8, 2-1, 2-1, 4-3 (3ot) Aberdeen Wings vs Bismarck * Bismarck wins series 3 games to none, 4-2, 5-1, 5-0 Midwest Division Semifinals Fairbanks vs Kenai River *Fairbanks defeated Kenai River 3 games to 2, 3-0, 2-3 (ot), 5-2, 3-4, 3-2 (ot) Minnesota Wilderness vs Wenatchee *Wenatchee defeated Minnesota 3 games to 2, 3-0, 4-3, 0-4, 2-4, 1-0 (ot) North Division Semifinals Port Huron vs Johnstown * Port Huron defeated Johnstown 3 games to none, 3-2, 4-3 (ot), 4-3 Michigan vs Janesville * Michigan defeated Janesville 3 games to none, 4-2, 5-1, 3-2 South Division Semifinals Amarillo vs Wichita Falls * Amarillo defeated Wichita Falls 3 games to none, 4-2, 7-4, 3-2 Topeka vs Rio Grande Valley * Topeka defeated Rio Grande Valley 3 games to none, 3-1, 2-1 (ot), 3-2 (ot) Central Division Final Austin vs Bismarck *Austin defeated Bismarck 3 games to 2, 5-4 (ot), 1-2 (ot), 0-4, 4-1, 2-1 Midwest Division Final Fairbanks vs Wenatchee *Fairbanks defeated Wenatchee 3 games to 2, 0-4, 4-2, 2-0, 2-3 (3ot), 3-2 (ot) North Division Final Port Huron vs Michigan *Michigan defeated Port Huron 3 games to 1, 1-0 (3ot), 3-0, 1-2, 4-0 South Division Final Amarillo vs Topeka *Topeka defeated Amarillo 3 games to 2, 3-2, 3-1, 2-3 (ot), 2-5, 6-2 Robertson Cup Semifinals *Fairbanks defeated Michigan 2 games to none, 3-1, 3-0 *Austin defeated Topeka 2 games to 1, 5-7, 6-4, 4-3 (ot) Robertson Cup Final *Fairbanks defeated Austin, 2 games to none, 5-4 (ot), 6-2 Category:2014 in hockey Category:North American Hockey League Category:NAHL seasons